The present invention relates to a dust cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a dust cleaning robot that is used to clean dust or foreign matters accumulated on dust collection plates spaced apart from each other by a given distance on an opposite side thereto.
Generally, a plant from which harmful air is emitted is provided with a dust collection device that purifies harmful ingredients like dust, foreign matters, and so on contained in the air and thus emits the purified air.
The dust collection device is configured to allow electricity to be applied to dust collection plates made of steel plates so that static electricity is generated from the dust collection plates to collect the dust or foreign matters on the dust collection plates.
After a given period of time passes, air purification becomes deteriorated due to the dust or foreign matters accumulated on the dust collection plates, and accordingly, the dust or foreign matters on the dust collection plates should be removed directly by a worker.
However, a space between the dust collection plates is small and long, and accordingly, it is very hard that the worker enters the space to clean the dust collection plates. Further, the dust or foreign matters are removed by hitting the dust collection plates, thereby undesirably causing low cleaning efficiencies.